In Her Own World
by March to my own Heartbeat
Summary: She's seen sitting in the bleachers alone, writing in her journal. She isn't in the cafeteria during lunch. The only people she hangs out with are these two girls, Trish and Sadie. It's rare she ever speaks. But what makes her stand out is that she is always wearing headphones. Austin is the new kid, but his eyes immediately catches Ally Dawson and he is nothing but intrigued. All
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I can't ha****ndle too many stories at once and that sucks. Lots of you wanted me to write this story and I hope it lives up to your guys' expectations. So this is...In Her Own World(if you can't read the title)! I am so excited to be writing this is story and I hope you guys will love it. So here it is...In Her Own World!**

**Disclaimer: I don't A&A or anything you recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

He left like a stalker. Like he had nothing better to do but observe her while she was quietly organizing her locker. He really hoped the way her was watching her wasn't creepy. He thought of it more like Jane Goodall observing monkeys in the wild. He wasn't calling her monkey or anything. She was far from it. Except for the adorable face.

Austin watched her meticulously. School had started and he was a bit grateful that he had extra time. She was gone the day before and well...he missed her. And she's never even talked to him before. She's probably never spotted him while he was watching her. Which he has done a lot of. He's not planning to to kill her or anything. He can't kill anything. Not even a spider(because he's scared of them). Here's what's going on.

His name is Austin. Austin Moon. He moved to Miami a month ago. On his first day of junior year at Marino High School, he walked into the hall after leaving the office and notice a girl sitting on the stairwell. She was writing in a brown leather book and biting her plump pink lip. She had her legs in an awkward position where her shins and converse-wearing feet where facing inward**(A/N: I do that a lot)**. Her brown hair had honey high-lights and she seemed to be short. He simply looked at her with curious eyes.

She didn't seem like the social type. She looked like she was very smart and nice. But what caught his eye was a pair of headphones on her head. He thought it was a bit unfair since he was told to take out his earbuds earlier. He heard the bell and watched as she got her things and went up the stairs and turned the corner. He sighed and went off to his first class.

He had learned from a a new friend he made that day, Dez, that her name was Ally Dawson. Turns out, he had the exact same schedule as her and during classes, she still wore headphones. Like the rules didn't apply to her. Austin thought it was a little unfair, but he didn't want to bring it up because he didn't really want her to hate him. He noticed that she didn't really talk to anyone. Even when the teachers asked her something, she simply held up her notebook with something written on it. By the teacher's body language, everyone knew she was always correct.

She was also well liked too. In the halls, everyone would greet, wave, and smile at her. You would think she would have a bunch of friends. She didn't. It wasn't like no one liked her obviously. She had acquaintances I guess you can say. She wasn't really close with other students but she did have two best friends. One of them was Trish de la Rosa. She was known as a fireball. She was outspoken and confident with her black curly hair. She was the closest to her out of the two. They had a special bond and acted like they were sisters. Trish was like Ally's protector. Trish was and will always be there for Ally. It's obvious. The second one of her friends in Sadie Hollister. She was near the same height as Ally, but she had blonde hair**(A/N: I like to use Dove Cameron in my stories as a character a lot because she's awesome and her and Laura are really good friends so yeah. Picture her as Sadie)**. She was wildly popular because she is class president and on the cheerleading squad. But unlike the other cheerleaders, she didn't strut down the halls or wear her uniform to school. She was just a normal girl.

Austin knew Sadie the best out of the three girls. She knew him too. They were good friends because they were both in the popular crowd. Austin was recruited on his first day of school when the coach saw his football skills in P.E. and put him on the team instantly. Austin simply saw it as a way to make friends, be involved, etc. He was quickly accepted by the players and he felt welcomed. Austin watched high school drama movies. He knew how his life would work now. He would have to sit with the jocks and cheerleaders at lunch. He would be expected to go to every party. Date a new girl every week. Get into trouble. Some of those were true. Austin did sit with the jocks and cheerleaders and he did go to some parties. But he wasn't the player type. He didn't go looking for trouble. Most of the time.

The jocks and cheerleaders aren't the type of people Austin would have preferred to be his friends. The jocks were douchebags and the cheerleaders(except for Sadie) were bitches. And that's sugar coating it. The jocks consisted of Dallas, Elliot, Ethan, and Trent. Each captains of the different sports teams. Dallas was the captain of the football team, Elliot would be the captain of the hockey team when it came around, Ethan was captain of the soccer team, and Trent was the captain of the basketball team. Each of the four guys had cheerleader girlfriends. Trent was dating Kira, Ethan was dating Brooke, Dallas was dating Cassidy, And Elliot was a bit of a player, so he would have a new girl on his arm every week.

These weren't Austin's kind of people. Dez and Sadie were Austin's kind of people. Nice, genuine, thoughtful, loyal, creative, quirky but awesome. Everything the populars weren't. He personally didn't really want to live like this. He didn't want to be known as some popular guy. He wanted to be known as the music guy. He always loved music and wanted to pursue it as a career. He had everything to be a superstar; musical talents, a great singing voice, charm, good looks, and a good heart. There was just one thing he needed to complete the equation. Song writing abilities.

It wasn't that he wasn't creative. He just wasn't the best at writing. And every idea that came to him was either ridiculous or has already been done. He wonders if Ally was good at writing songs. By how she always wore clunky headphones and was writing in her journal so much, he guessed that she wrote songs. Pretty damn good songs too. He would catch her humming an unfamiliar tune in the halls. And if she was a good hummer, she was probably a good singer. Even if he's never heard her talk. But maybe he would today.

"Okay, it's now or never." Austin quietly said to himself as he walked towards Ally.

He stood right in front of her. He can almost tower over her locker door, but he didn't want to scare her. Ally didn't notice him at first. She was too indulged in her music and her locker to notice him. Austin decided to go on the other side of her locker where the door wasn't in his way. He made his way there and he was able to get a better look at her. She had big espresso brown eyes with big round pupils. To Austin, she had anime eyes he could get lost in. She had rosy cheeks and he can tell they were natural because he was close enough to tell that she wasn't wearing any makeup that day. She was pretty short, but he found that to be adorable. His eyes ended up darting to her plump pink lips that he wanted to have his against. She was simply the definition of beautiful.

Austin leaned on the locker next her and tried to act cool, but ended up almost slipping. It was now that Ally turned to him. And she was happy that she did. He had beautiful eyes that were a mixture of hazel and green. He had dirty blonde hair but his eyebrows were a dark brown color. That was something she found attractive in guys. He also had alluring thin lips and he was about a foot taller than her. She didn't really like him and he didn't like her. They both just thought that the other was good-looking.

Austin quickly snapped out of his trance and smiled at her. "Hi." He was freaking out on the inside! This was his first time talking to her in a month of watching her from a far.

Ally simply smiled and quickly waved at him. She kept rearranging things in her locker while making sure everything was there. _"Textbooks are here, pencils, pens, and highlighters are here, spare headphones are here thank god..." _she thought. Ally had everything organized and she grabbed her bag and put some things in her locker. _"Hoodie, cell phone, wallet, chapstick..." _she kept listing things in her mind as she pulled out the current book she was reading, The Fault in our Stars.

The book caught Austin's eye and an idea popped into his head. That book was his open window. His miracle. His conversation starter.

"You're reading The Fault in our Stars?" He asked her and she nodded.

"It's an amazing book. If read like 3 times in a row." Ally smiled after he said that.

"Are you excited for the movie?" Ally got a sticky note and a pen and quickly wrote something down. She handed him the note and he gladly took it. He opened it up with curiosity and read when was on it. _"Yeah, I just hope it won't ruin the book or the franchise." _

"Don't worry about it. John Green actually watched the movie and approved it. So it's safe." She let out a sigh of relief that Austin found adorable.

The bell rang and Ally waved goodbye and walked off to Algebra with a smile on her face. She took about 5 steps when Austin stopped her.

"Hey! We actually have the same schedule, so we both have to go Algebra. Do you want to walk together?" He asked hopefully. Ally nodded and they went to class together.

* * *

**A/N: And done! So that is the first chapter of the story. I hope you guys liked it! And I will try to update as soon as I can! Boo-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am really happy with the results I got with the first chapter! Thanks to all y'all. I am so excited to write this chapter! Woo woo! Okay, so here are the shout-outs:**

**Daddysgirl11- Thanks and I'm happy that you're excited! All will be revealed in greater chapters...**

**Muffy3001- Thanks and I'll try.**

**XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX- My friends and I call them 'blonde moments' too. I've been having them more often since I've had blonde highlights since February. Hahaha lol. Thank you and we'll chat on Polyvore!**

**SkinnyJeansNLattes- Thank you and that's like your catchphrase isn't it? If it is, it's super awesome and I love it.**

**arianapa1216- Thanks, you'll find out, and I'll try.**

**StoryandSongwriter101- Oh yeah.**

**Auslly Finchel 123- Thanks!**

**xxSmileYou'reBeautifulxx- I love your username. Who knows what's gonna happen. I hope you like the story though.**

**LoveShipper- Yup! Definitely an 'awe' moment.**

**Guest- Thank you so much!**

**BRITBRAT- I know! I was so excited when I saw that!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or anything you recognize.**

* * *

Austin watched Ally as she got into her rusty red truck. She seemed like the kind of person who walked home or rode a bike. But the truck was actually adding to her adorable-ness. It was strange that it did. But, it's sometimes better to let it be. He walk to his car and start driving. He started doing something he loved to do while driving. Think.

And what do you think he started thinking about.

Ally. Both the name and it's holder have been running through his mind for a month now. You can't count how many times he's imagined how her life at home was. She must have such loving parents. She was so nice to everyone that she had to have been raised in such a caring environment. Her dad was probably overprotective and her mother was probably very nurturing. Austin imagined them to be a pretty traditional family. Went on vacation every summer, super supportive, had family dinners at the table. The list went on. He knew that she wasn't an only child. She had a sister that went to Marino years ago named Bay**(A/N: Not a crossover)**. She was like the complete opposite of Ally. Ally was reserved while Bay was outspoken. Bay was the cliche cheerleading prom queen. She was either worshiped, envied, or feared by everyone. She was also known to be dramatic. She was rumored to love luxury too.

Austin found out about her at school. Because the last time the school won a cheerleading competition was when Bay was a student, her photo was kept in the school's trophy case. She was certainly beautiful and everyone knew that. He would catch guys drooling at her picture and talk about her as if they actually had a chance with her. Which they obviously didn't. People actually didn't known that was Ally's sister. It was kinda odd. They had the same last name and had quite the resemblance. Austin didn't get why they didn't see it. But then again, maybe it was for the best. If people knew, they would probably have expectations of Ally.

Austin finally arrived at his house and pulled into the driveway. He went into his house and walked up to the door to find a note.

_Austin, we'll be gone for a couple days visiting your aunt in Tacoma. We love you. Make good choices! - Mom  
_

He sighed and opened the door. He went into the kitchen and saw an envelope on the table. He opened it up and counted the money he found and added up 1,000 dollars. _"Woah.." _He thought. He found another note in the envelope.

_This money is for food and emergencies. Don't spend it all in one place.  
_

He dropped the money on the table and went to his room. He changed into a tank and a pair of sweatpants. He got his acoustic guitar and quietly started strumming. He gets tired after a while and sets his guitar down. As he is about to close his eyes, he phone goes off. He groans and picks up when he see's Dez's name.

"What do you want?" Austin said exasperated.

"Did I wake you up or something? Oh well. Wanna go to the movies?" Dez asked in his normal cheery tone.

"Sorry man. I'm..busy." He said wanting to go to sleep.

"And by busy, you mean sleeping, eating, watching Titanic, and thinking about 'you know who'." Dez replied.

"No. I just have homework." He lied.

"Sure. Anyway, did you finally man up and talk to her?"

"Yeah. Well, she didn't talk back, but I don't think she hated my company. So that's good. Right?"

"As long as she knows you exist. Maybe now you won't keep talking about her."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Just get closer to her. But start small."

"Got it." Austin hung up and thought of how to grow closer.

* * *

It was now the next say and school. 3rd period was over and it was lunchtime. Austin was sitting with Dez and Sadie and was admiring what Ally was wearing. Not in a dirty way though. What she was wearing was actually endearing to Austin. A red chunky sweater, a denim, skirt, with floral keds and frilly ankle socks. She also wore light makeup and black headphones. Austin smiled. What he was wearing was something that was simply comfortable. A faded sweater and jeans with blue sneakers and a red beanie**(A/N: Linked)**. For some reason, he also put on glasses he needed to see far away. He was hoping to not look like himself so he would get grief from sitting at anywhere but the popular table.

Ally quickly went out the door that lead outside. He thought she sat with her friends or something. But she seemed to like nature. He slowly went after her. He saw her on a path that lead to this forest-like area. He didn't know this place as well as Ally probably did. But he went in.

Austin caught her climbing a tree. He quickly turned away. She was wearing a skirt, so he didn't want to look(even though it was tempting). She obviously thought no one was around, so she wouldn't have to be too cautious. You would think she probably wasn't able to hear him because of her headphones. But there are sometimes when she would wear them just because. No music going through them. Like when she was with Austin. She had turned the music down using a little dial on them. She was able to hear people without them knowing it. It was usually an advantage.

He was surprised to find an actual tree house and to see her go in. There was no way he can approach her casually now. The only thing he can do is simply say he followed her. He was curious and started to climb the tree.

Halfway through his climb, he noticed the construction of it. It was about the size of his room and there was a big window on side with wooden doors on it. It had a proper roof and a door on the bottom. He made it to the door and pushed it open.

The door fell back onto the floor with a slam and Ally looked at him, startled. She instantly dropped her book and hugged her knees. Austin would sigh in adoration of how child-like she looked if she wasn't scared of him.

"It's okay. It's only me. The guy from yesterday." He said trying to soothe her. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I come in?" He asked. She nodded and motioned for him to come forward. He pushed himself out of the opening and onto the floor. He closes the door and scooted closer to her. She turned around and got a white board and dry-erase marker from her small bookcase. She started writing on it and Austin watched her.

_Be more specific. I saw a lot of guys yesterday at school. _

He laughed and she smiled. He was confused at first, but remembered something.

"Oh yeah! I didn't introduce myself. I'm Austin." He held his hand out and she shook it gently.

_Ally. And you don't have to introduce yourself. I've heard of you. _

He was now curious. "Really?"

_Yeah. I've heard you are popular and are on the football team. Which is kinda the same thing here. _

"Oh." He was a bit upset. He didn't want to be to her as some popular jock.

_So you followed me here? _

Austin scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Um..yeah? I just think you're really interesting and cool."

_Same. I honestly don't mind since it's you. I wouldn't have know based on the way you're dressed. _

"Haha. It's really different. I'm dressed like myself, but other people don't think I am. Like they know me."

_But they don't know the real you. _

He nodded. "Yeah." He looked around the place.

"I like it here. It's cute. Peaceful." It really was. There were two bean bags and small bookcases and dressers. There was a big cooler and a picnic basket. Many instruments littered the room. An acoustic guitar, a ukelele, a keyboard, and even bongos. He stood up and went over to the window. He gently pushed the wooden doors open. He was looked at the view and it wasn't bad. It reached to the other side of town and the beach.

_"I know it's not the best view, but it's not terrible." _Austin jumped as a robotic voice spoke. He looked to his right and saw Ally smiling. She started to type on her phone.

_"I have an app on my phone when I can type something in and it says it aloud." _

"Cool. Well, I better get back to school."

_"Me too."_

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if this is really a cliffhanger. We all know they went back to school. I hope you enjoyed. I'm doing a thing on Polyvore and I want you guys to suggest someone famous. It could be an actress, a singer, model, youtuber, anything. I only ask that is a girl. So I hope this didn't suck and I want to do something special for this story too. So I will do song/video recommendations, I guess.  
**

**Go listen to: White Nights by Oh Land and Lights by Nellie Veitenheimer  
**

**These are amazing songs. I love Nellie Veitenheimer so much. And it's weird I still ship Blellie from The Glee Project(Google it. Watch the show again. It's amazing!) So yeah. That's it! Boo-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I am feeling really good about this story and I really don't know how to thank you guys for your support. And I am typing pretty quickly. I'm wearing my fingerless gloves and I feel like a hacker. And my sister's is coming back from Spain on Friday too! Happiness! Here are the shout-outs:**

**xXSmileYoureBeautifulXx- No, thank you. And I'm not doing that on Polyvore anymore, but thanks for the suggestion!**

**XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX- I'm glad you liked it and you will find out in later chapters. See you on Polyvore!**

**StoryToBeToldAsOne- Thanks!**

**arianapa1216- Thank you and at least progress is being made, right?**

**Auslly Finchel 123- Thank you very very very very much!**

**Muffy3001- Polyvore is a website wear people can make arrangements involving clothes, furniture, people, makeup, animals, shoe, etc. You should check it out. It's where authors make outfits for their stories.**

**SkinnyJeansNLattes- Cool and he is developing feelings,but I wouldn't say that he's head over heels. Thanks and I will try as much as I can to keep writing, shining, and trying.**

**WishinIWasRaura- Thank you and I will try to update sooner and you have a nice day too!**

**ProudlyUnique- Thank you very much. They will certainly have a special relationship and you will eventually find out why. Only some of her headphones and do that, sadly. I'll try. PM you later!**

**LoveShipper- Yes, yes they do. It's definitely going to be a part of the story. **

**Tomboy22- Thank you!**

**Kaylee- Thank you and I wasn't originally going to make her mute, but then the headphones wouldn't make much sense to me. I just like being different, I guess!**

**StoryandSongwriter101- Thanks!**

**veryimpatientfan- Thanks and any tears can be sewn back together with ice cream and fandom!**

**pancakeLOVER2245- Thank you and I'm glad you liked it!**

**ashlee- Thanks and you will find out.**

**rm328- Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or anything you recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

The teacher was giving the student's another lecture about who knows what. Thankfully, the bell, signaling the end of the day,interrupted him. He let out a sigh of irritation while the students let out a sigh of relief. Everyone left the classroom, one by one. Eventually Ally went out the door as Austin watched her. What happened in the tree house was running through his mind all day. He can go sleep happy. And have even happier dreams.

He wanted more of her. He wanted to be a close friend like Trish and Sadie. He wanted to be part of her world.

Austin left the classroom and found Ally at her locker. Right when he started walking towards her, she closed her locker and walked away from him. She didn't she him coming though. Austin quickly caught up with her and tapped her on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to see him. He waved and smiled and she did the same back. Ally got her phone and quickly typed.

_"Why do you keep scaring me?" _

"I'm sorry."

_"It's okay. So what's up?" _

"Uh nothing. You?" Austin said awkwardly.

"Nothing. So where you going?"

_"Home. You?"_

"Same." Austin said rocking back and forth on his feet.

There was only one word that could describe this conversation; Awkward.

_"I'll see you tomorrow!" _Ally turned around and walked away from Austin. She just wanted to escape the awkwardness. She also didn't want to be rude.

He followed her just as she went out to the school's parking lot.

"Ally!" She turned around and saw Austin running towards her. The smile came onto her face involuntarily.

"The Fault in our Stars is already in theaters." He said once he was standing in front of her.

_"Really?" _The phone said aloud.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you haven't seen it already?" She shook her head no.

"Well...uh...do you want to go see it? With me?" He asked nervously.

_"Like a date?" _

"Or like 2 friends watching an amazing book come to life. What do you say?" Austin was calm and casual on the inside, but he was nervous and freaking out on the inside.

_"Okay!" _He looked at her with wide eyes when he heard the robotic voice.

"Really?"

_"Yeah. So, when are we going?" _

"Right now." Austin stated.

_"What?"_

"Yeah. Right now. C'mon." He went to her trunk and went into the driver's seat. Ally went up to him and typed in.

_"What are you doing? It's my truck."_

"Well, I prefer we talk with driving to the movies instead of awkward silence. And because you can't write or type while driving, I think I should drive. And in order to do that, I'm going to need your keys." Austin stuck his hand out, waiting. Ally sighed and plopped her keys into his hand.

"Thank you. Are you ready?" She nodded and went to the other side and sat in the passenger's seat. Austin was so thankful he decided to walk today. Austin started the truck and drove out of the school's parking lot.

* * *

They were about 3 minutes into the drive when Austin spoke up. "So you excited to see the movie?" He looked over to her and she nodded.

"Cool. So, I'm guessing you don't know much about me?" She shook her head.

"Well is there anything you want to know?"

_"Yeah. Did you actually read the book?" _

Austin chuckled. "Yes. I actually read the book."

_"Prove it." _

"Alright6. Ask me a question."

_"Okay. Where did Hazel and Gus have their first kiss?" _

"In Anne Frank's house."

_"The title of the book is based of which screenplay?" _

"Julius Caesar."

_"And finally, Gus said that Hazel look like what actress from what movie?" _

"Natalie Portman from V in Vendetta. Did I get them right?"

_"Yes. You got all of them right." _

"Yay. So is there anything else you want to know about me?" Austin asked.

_"Sure. What's your house life like?" _

"Interesting question. Well, me and my parents have a pretty decent relationship. I have an older sister who is in college. My parents love eachother deeply, but they can be embarrassing. I have a husky puppy named Hendrix. As in Jimi Hendrix."

_"Must be adorable." _

"She is. So how about your home life?"

_"Well, it takes a big explanation. It's very interesting and I love it." _

"Cool. So basic stuff. What's your favorite color?"

_"Red." _

"Yellow. Favorite holiday?

_"Christmas. Duh." _Austin laughed at how the robotic voice pronounced it.

"Same. Now, I would ask you another question, but we are already here." Austin entered the parking lot and parked the truck. They got out and walking into the theater. They got their tickets and walked into the movie.

"Hey, I'm gonna get some snacks. Do you want anything specific?"

_"Something gummy. I love anything like that." _

"Cool. I'll be right back." He said walking back out.

Ally quietly walked up the steps and sat in one of the seats. They would be another 5 minutes until the movie starts. She got on her phone and saw she had a text message. She saw that it was from Kelsey and she immediately opened it.

_Ally, where are you? _

She texted back.

_I'm with a friend at the movies._

_Describe this friend. _

Ally sighed.

_It's a guy, blonde, tall, and kinda cute, I guess._

_Does he look like 'you know who'?_

_No. Completely different. _

_Okay. Good luck ;)_

She rolled her eyes and turned her phone off. Thinking back on the somewhat conversation she had with Austin about her home life, it certainly was interesting and she really did love it. She didn't have what people called normal parents. They weren't even her parents. They were more like guardians. They're only 23. Kelsey and her boyfriend Zack. They were a cute couple. Kelsey who was very beautiful with short dark hair and at an average high and Zack who was tall and handsome with light brown hair. Both of them were very into music. They were loving, intelligent, traditional but still alternative. They lived in a simple, beautiful place. They had parent-like wisdom but can still relate to her. It was the perfect place for Ally. They protected her from-

"Hey." Austin said sitting in the seat next to her. She looked at him and the smile naturally came onto her face once she did.

"So I'm guessing I should ask you 'yes or no' questions?" She nodded.

"Oh and here." He handed her sour gummy worms.

_"Thank you." _She mouthed. This made Austin don a huge smile on his face.

"You're welcome." He told her right before the previews started to play.

* * *

Austin and Ally were watching the movie meticulously. They both wanted to spot inaccuracies in the film. There were some, but neither of them felt they were that bad.

At this point of the movie, Hazel was in bed, crying about Gus' death. Austin thought that it was cute how engrossed into the plot Ally was. He was getting curious about how engrossed she was though. So, he had an experiment in mind and wanted to execute it. He was going for her hand. It was dark, they were in a theater, and an intense scene was rolling on the screen.

Austin finally told hold of her hand and she harshly squeezed it. It was a bit painful. But to Austin, it was worth it. Ally was on the brink of tears and her hand in Austin's was comforting. Austin saw the tears in her eyes and put his arm around her, trying to comfort her even more. She looked up at him and looked into his eyes and he did the same, both of them getting lost.

It wasn't until someone walked past them that they both came to their senses and saw that the movie was over. They both stood up and left the theater. They walked through the parking lot and finally got to Ally's truck. Austin got back into the driver's seat while Ally got into the passenger's.

"So I think I should drive myself home and then you can get in the driver's seat?" Ally nodded.

"Cool." His house was that far from the movies. When he got there, he simply told her bye and walked into his house. Once he was inside, he had a grin as big as Cheshire and couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: So my laptop got fixed and I hope it stays that way. So thank you guys for the support and I'm so happy you guys love this story and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. So my sister is back from Europe! With gifts! I got a leather bag from Morocco and a ring from Greece. And I love them. I also got back from volunteering at the Animal Health Fair and it was so fun. So yeah that's my day. And now the song recommendation of the chapter!**

**Song of the chapter: Bad Little Boy and I'm Just Your ****Problem from Adventure Time.**

**LISTEN TO THEM! They're so cool and awesome. Thanks and it's weird that The Hulk has no body hair at all. Boo-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Hey! So I'm excited about this story again! I feel like the last chapter wasn't as great. Yet it got as many reviews. We are averaging at 15 reviews per chapter people! So I'm just happy when ever I write a chapter for this story. And I'm gonna be honest; I have taken two days off from completely writing. Since I joined the fanfiction community, I've devoted most of my time to writing on here. I've barely even started Because of Winter yet. So I feel bad that I didn't written for two days because writing is a good habit to me. Here are the shout-outs:**

**LRS.9401- Thanks and here is your update!**

**veryimpatientfan- Yes, Adventure Time. At least listen to I'm Just Your Problem. That one I can relate too. Thanks and a lot of people are bothered about it too. You will find out eventually.**

**arianapa1216- Thanks and you will find out who Kelsey and Zack are protecting her from soon! And I will tell you that it does!**

**Auslly Finchel 123- Confusing, but thank you!**

**Muffy3001- The comment about The Hulk? And I simply called that day an occasional Saturday. But there was a mini Yorkie and dogs in wigs there! And thanks! **

**ProudlyUnique- Thanks and I love the movie too! So much! And the 'you know who' will be part of the story though!**

**LoveShipper- Indeed he has and she honestly deserves it.**

**pancakeLOVER2245- Thanks!**

**SomeoneYouKnowXOXO- I will try and I was about to cry, but the movie ended.**

**I-Love-Austin-And-Ally-Stories- She does indeed have a rough past and you will find out soon. I hope.**

**Guest- I'm sorry. :(**

**Britbrat- hanks and Solone? I love how you say Boo-Bye too!**

**xXSmileYoureBeautifulXx- Thank you so so so so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or anything you recognize.**

* * *

_"Haha funny." _Austin thought. He was walking to school. Since he didn't use his car and ended up with Ally Dawson at the movies. Not using his car must be giving him good luck.

What he thought was funny was what people thought about Ally with her headphones. It wasn't anything mean. Everyone liked Ally. It's just that some of them were ridiculous. Some that she actually didn't have ears and that she wore them to make sure people did see that. That one was stupid. They was also one wear she was spiritual attached to them. Possible, but definitely not true. And they were some that were more normal. Like she simply learned differently. There are many people like that. And the ones that people didn't want to be true. Like she was deaf. She wasn't seen using sign language, bu deaf people were still capable to read lips. Austin was scared that one was true.

But, there was evidence that supported both sides of the argument. It wasn't like it was a deal breaker. Like Isaac blindness was for Monica in The Fault in our Stars. It wasn't like her possibly being deaf was going to be too different than how it was.

Austin was a person who looked for personality first. Simplicity and practicality where some of the things that Austin has always liked in a girl. Someone who was happy and grateful for what they have, knowing they can have worse. This was a trait of his dream girl.

He has thought about dream girl before. Thinking over and about the traits, he realized how picky he was with some of them. Practical, intelligent, kind, and open-minded were traits he's always admired in someone. Other's he developed to admire growing up.

He was taken out of his thoughts when someone on a skateboard quickly rode past him. He looked in front of him and saw that he was already at school. He walked in and as he was about to past the staircase when he heard music. It was play softly and it was familiar. He stepped closer and closer to the staircase and peeked over the railing.

And there she was. In a floral dress and a denim jacket and basic black hi-top trainers and a watch necklace. A cream-colored beanie on her head of messy but beautiful curls and fingerless cream-colored gloves on her delicate hands. She was doodling in her leather brown book while listening to the tune coming from the headphones around her neck. She was obviously enjoying it. And she would be since Drunk by Ed Sheeran was playing. If she could hear the music, she most likely wasn't deaf.

An idea came to Austin's mind. He didn't know if it would end up being a good or bad idea. But he still followed through. He grabbed the pack of gum from his back pocket and dropped a strip of the gum onto her notebook. She looked up and looked at him with surprise and Austin saw that she was wearing glasses that day. She would wear them often.

"Did I scare you?" He asked joining her on the staircase. She started scribbling something down on one of the pages of her book.

_More like a pleasant surprise. Thanks for the gum. _

"No problem. So whatcha doin?" He said joining her on the staircase.

_Drawing. _She wrote.

"Can I see?" Austin asked. Ally nodded. She gave him her book and he took it in his hands.

It was three people And by the looks of it, they were a family. There was a girl who looked to be somewhere near 13. Beside her were a guy and girl looking to be in their early twenties. The three of them were sitting on a dock with their feet in the water. The girl in the middle was holding a ukelele and looked to be singing while the boy and girl were smiling. It was a very well done drawing.

"It's beautiful." Austin said giving her book back to her.

She simply smiled back and plopped the gum into her mouth. She immediately wrote something down.

_Is this watermelon? _

"Yeah. Do you like it?" She already knew he was going to ask that. So right after she said that, she held up her page.

_I LOVE IT! _She rapidly pointed to the sentence while excitedly nodded her head.

"Glad you like it. Did you finish the homework for first period?" She nodded. Of course.

"Lucky you. Because I didn't." She had an expression on her face that asked 'why?'.

"Well, I finished half of it. But the other half was too complicated. So I was wondering if you can help me."

Checking the time shown on her necklace, she saw that she had only 2 minutes until the bell rang.

Ally nodded with a stern look on her face. She would do anything for a friend. Yup, friend.

He pulled out his homework and she quickly snapped it out of his hands. She didn't have time to look the problems he did over. She immediately got her mechanical pencil(she only used led pencils) and started solving the problems. She sadly didn't have time to show her work.

Austin felt terrible. He was in the same classes with her. They were higher level classes. He was lucky to get in them considering his trouble and he does not want to leave them. Him not doing his homework wasn't how he was going to get transferred. But having Ally do it for him...he felt like he deserved to be in a lower level class.

Ally finally finished the last problem and handed him his homework.

"Ally, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I owe you big time." She waved her hand 'no problem'.

"Thanks." The bell rang and Austin and Ally went off to first period class. Math with Mrs. Volk.

They entered the room and went to their seats. Austin was lucky he sat behind Ally. Then again, she sat in the front room.

Mrs. Volk walked in after Austin and Ally sat down. "Okay students, please take out your homework." Austin nervously took his out. Ally was confident about it, but she sadly didn't have much confidence about Austin's.

Their teacher was now walking through the aisles, picking up the homework to grade. She got to Ally's aisle and smiled at her as Ally gave her her homework. Austin handed Mrs. Volk his homework, avoiding eye contact.

After she collected at the homework, she sat down back at her desk. "Turn to page 42 of your textbooks and solve problem 1-5. Finish them by the end of class."

* * *

Class was almost over. Ally had finished the problems and was working on her drawing while listening to her headphones. Austin was however struggling. He knew this would happen, but he was still trying. That's what made him different from others. The bell had rang.

"Okay. Hand in your work." Students went up to her and gave her their papers. Austin last.

"Austin, stay for a moment?" Mrs. Volk said that in the form of a question, but Austin knew it was a command. He sat back in his desk.

"Austin, I know about your problem and your parents told me you prefer to be treated like the others would be treated, so I'm going to get to the point and tell you...you're failing."

"Really?"

"You've barely passed any of your tests. I checked over your homework and you got half of the questions right. I mean you're improving, but you aren't showing any work."

She continued. "I think you should get a tutor."

Austin looked at her with wide eyes. "What? Why? Do they know?"

"No. I have actually decided that you find your tutor. Someone you know that's willing to help you."

What they didn't know if that Ally was listening from outside the classroom. She heard Mrs. Volk ask Austin to stay, and her curiosity got the best of her.

The fact that he needed tutoring was an open door to her. She knew that she couldn't ask him to hang out. And it was probably awkward for him to be the one to do it. So, telling him she'll tutor him was an opportunity that wouldn't refuse. If he asked he though. Which he most likely wouldn't.

She looked at the door just as Austin came out. "Uh, hey Ally." He waved. She waved back.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Ally took out her phone and quickly typed in.

_"Since we have the next class together, I thought we could walk together." _

"Oh. Sure. Even though it's next door." He said pointing to the classroom next to them.

_"Right." _They both started walking and Ally typed.

_"I heard you need a tutor." _

"Yeah."

_"You know, I could tutor you." _

"Really?"

_"Yeah." _

"Awesome! When do you want to start?" They were now standing outside their classroom.

_"How about today after school?" _

Before Austin could answer, their teacher, Mr. Stern, popped his head out of the classroom.

"Kids, I don't mind you talking. But can you do it in class before I count you two as tardy?" Both teens walked into the room, going to their seats. But not before Austin nodded while mouthing..

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: I finally finished! I'm so glad. Anyways, thank you guys for the love and here is the song recommendation.**

**Song(s): Brad Kavanagh's cover of Problem by Ariana Grande.**

**That guy who played Fabian on House of Anubis? Yeah, that's him. I found his Youtube channel and I've been listening to his covers and I love them all, but this one's my favorite. So go check him out and if any food from a restaurant burns you, you can sue them! Boo-Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I feel like I disappointed you all with the last chapter. So this isn't going to be Austin and Ally's first study session. You will be learning more about Ally's home life in this chapter. Yeah! Here are the shout-outs: **

**rausllyr5xo- IIII WWWIIILLLL TTTRRRYYY!**

**R5mindedgirl- I'll try to update and I'm so happy you love it!**

**arianapa1216- Yeah. I knew he sung because he sung on As The Bell Rings, but I didn't know he had a channel.I'm assuming you listened to the song? I'm glad you like the chapter and that is how I want them to start as. Friends!**

**slne13u- Okay. I will obey your orders.**

**LoveShipper- It did, but he will be using his car from now on. Maybe. And they enjoy spending time together. Maybe.**

**RossR5- Thank you! The fun is in the mystery.**

**Kyie-Kyie- I guess you can say that. She didn't have to scroll through a bunch of apps. That will be explained later. Thanks and I'll try to update sooner!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or anything you recognize. **

* * *

School was over and Ally was waiting for Austin by her truck. They were going to the place they usually have their study sessions. The library.

It had been a week since Ally asked Austin if she could tutor him. Honestly, it wasn't was easy as Ally expected it to be. She has been about to tutor someone without using her voice. But Austin was much harder to help. It wasn't that he was a bad student or anything like that. He just didn't catch on or understand things as quickly as others. She can tell he really was trying too. That's what got him into AP classes.

Ally saw Austin coming towards her and smiled and waved. He did the same back and started to jog over to her.

"Hey." She waved in response.

"Keys please?" Ally took them out of her pocket and dropped them into his hand.

"Thanks." He opened her door for her and smiled as she gracefully slide in. He got into the driver's seat and went off to the library.

"So how was your day?" Austin felt like that was truly the stupidest thing he can say to her.

She gave him a thumbs and put her headphones from her neck onto her ears. She pressed play and Maroon 5's 'She Will Be Loved' was coursing through.

The ride was smooth and silent. They were a block or two away from the library when Ally started to frantically hit his arm.

"Oww! What?!" He shouted as Ally pointed to the library. There was only one word that could describe this situation.

Devastation.

Most of the library's roof was gone. As well as the front entrance. The flowers and bushes that surrounded the library are gone and destroyed books are littering the ground, as well as pieces of the shelves. Both teens knew that some asshole was smoking outside of the library and they was a small fire. But they didn't know it escalated to this!

"Aw man."

_"Poor Mrs. Dobbs." _Ally's phone said. She felt bad for the sweet librarian that used to work there. She was like another grandmother to Ally.

"I know. Now where are we gonna study?" Austin sadly asked.

_"Your house?" _

"Probably not. My parents are coming back from Tacoma today. If they come home and see me with a girl, they wouldn't react very well."

_"Well, where else?" _

"Maybe we can study at your house?" Austin asked nervously. Ally was having a bit of a panic attack on the inside. Only Trish and Sadie had been to her house. They knew about her past before they met Kelsey and Zack. Ally knew they wouldn't judge her. But the fact that not only a boy, but a really _cute _boy would be given the opportunity to judge her scared her a bit.

"Maybe after we finish studying you can meet my parents?" Not only would he come to her house, but she would meet his parents. Great(note the sarcasm).

_"Well, I guess we can go to my house." _

"Awesome. What's your address?" Ally took off her headphones and quickly wrote down her address and handed it to him. Austin's parents showed him around when they moved. He basically knew where everything was in town.

After about 10 minutes, they arrive in front of a simple white wooden house. There are flowers and fruit trees in the front yard and a pathway of stones leading up to the front door.

"Nice house."

_"Thanks." _Austin noticed the Prius in the driveway of the house.

"Are your parents home?" He asked. Ally was puzzled until she saw the car. She didn't know what to tell him. It was Kelsey's car and Zack was still at work. She wanted to say yes, but Kelsey wasn't exactly her mom. So she chose to say..

_"Only my...mom." _

"Oh cool. I'd love to meet her."

_"Okay then." _

Austin got out of the truck and went to open Ally's door. She nervously got out and scurried to her door. Austin noticed her nervousness and began to grow concerned.

He caught up to Ally just as she got out her keys and opened the door. They both went in.

It was even more beautiful inside. The left lead to the kitchen and an office, along with the staircase leading upstairs. To the right was the living room, connecting to the dining room.

"Ally?" A voice said from the living room. Ally looked towards the living room and saw Kelsey stand up from her armchair. Ally quickly pointed to Austin, who was still looking around the house. Kelsey knew what was going on. She knew not to mention anything since she's never met him. Except that Ally was adopted. It was only fair that he knows that.

"Whose your friend, Ally?" She asked as Austin's gaze went to the two females.

"Oh um. I'm Austin." He walked to Kelsey and Ally and put out his hand to shake. Kelsey firmly shook it.

"I'm Kelsey."

"So are you Ally's sister?" Kelsey got that a lot when she went to places with Ally. It was something she got used to hearing. She was okay with it.

"No actually. I'm Ally's adopted mother."

"Oh." Austin said with a smile on his bewildered face.

"Yeah. So are you guys hungry? I can make something for you guys." Kelsey asked.

"Sure. If that's okay." Austin said.

"Great. Ally, can you help me in the kitchen?" Ally nodded, knowing Kelsey had questions.

They both went to the kitchen and Kelsey quickly got out ingredients for cookies.

"Ally, what's going on? You always tell us when someone's coming over. And they usually know who I am."

"Well, you know I've been tutoring a friend of mine," Ally said.

"And I'm guessing that's him." Kelsey finished.

"Yup. You also know about the fire at the library."

"Where you two study. I knew you wouldn't be studying there anymore, but I assumed you guys would just go to his house." Kelsey quietly exclaimed when mixing the prepared dough.

"I know this is unexpected. I'm sorry."

"Is he the guy you went to the movies with?" She said getting out a cookie sheet.

"Yeah."

"The guy you said is kinda cute?"

"Yeah." Ally said slightly embarrassed as she started putting blobs of the dough onto the cookie sheet.

"So I'm guessing you have a bit of a crush on him?" Kelsey said smiling.

"Yeah." Ally admitted. "But I'm pretty sure he'll feel bad for me if he ever finds out about my past. The last thing I want from anyone is sympathy."

"I get it. But I've learned that sometimes when a guy gives you sympathy, it's because he thinks you deserve better."

"Thanks. Now how do you think Zack's gonna react?" Ally asked nervously.

"Hey! Zack is gonna be cool about this. Zack and Austin don't have a huge age difference. They will be able to relate and it'll work out." Kelsey said putting the cookies in the oven.

"Okay."

"Good, now go start studying. You don't want him to fail because of you." Ally followed her orders and went back into the living room. She found Austin. He was sitting on the couch, listening to his headphone. Ally looked down and noticed he was wearing the same as hers. She quickly jogged back into the kitchen and was happy that Kelsey was still in the kitchen.

"Hey, can you tell Austin to meet me up in my room? I really want to get out of this dress?" She said twirling, emphasizing the dress.

Kelsey giggled. "Sure, but why'd you twirl?"

"I was trying to get a point across. Just tell him please."

"Okay."

"Thanks." Ally said before heading upstairs.

Kelsey walked into the living room. Austin saw her and immediately stood up.

"Where's Ally?" He asked.

"She's changing in her room. I think she's ready now though. She's a faster changer."

"Okay. Where's her room?"

"Um, go upstairs and knock on the first door to your left."

"Thanks." He got his backpack and started up the stairs.

While walking, Austin was looking at the art and photos on the walls. He stopped and examined one photo that caught his eye.

The Space Needle was far behind them, so he assumed they were in Seattle. It looked like they were in a park, but the Pacific Science Center was behind them as well. Austin knew the names of all these places because he has gone to Seattle a bunch of times. His aunt lived in Tacoma. She would take him there for his bithday when he was little.

Back to the picture, Ally was standing in between Kelsey and Zack(Austin obviously didn't know who he was yet). Everyone had smiles on their faces. What really stood out was the fact that Ally looked to be only 13.

She's been with these two for years? Wow. He continued up the stairs and turned to his left. He saw a hallway with 4 doors. He went up to Ally's door.

He knocked twice "Ally? It's Austin."

Ally had just slipped on her shirt when he knocked. She looked down and saw what she was wearing. Grey sweatpants with light red hearts and a cream sweatshirt with 'Love me, Love me, Say that you love me.' and grey uggs. She opened the door and let him in.

"Woah." He said walking it and looking around. She had a beautiful room**(A/N: Just think of Hazel's room from The Fault in our Stars. If you haven't seen it, I'm sorry. It might be on Google, but idk)**. Ally plopped down on her bed and opened her Macbook.

_"I'm guess you like my room?" _Austin looked at Ally who simply pointed to her laptop.

"Yeah. It's really cool."

_"Thanks." _

"So you ready to study?" Ally nodded.

"Great."

Ally undid her side braid and let her hair down in natural waves. Austin couldn't help but stare. She turned to look at him and he immediately looked down at his notes.

* * *

After 2 hours and about 2 eaten batches of cookies later, Austin is tosses the book to who knows where.

"Ugh. Why does math have to be so hard?" Ally simply shrugged.

Ally heard a car door shut. She looked out the window and saw Zack coming out of his car. She grew worried. Zack wasn't the protective type. Only when it came to things he truly cared about. But when it can to guys, he was the most overprotective guy on the planet. He knows about Ally's past. Him and Kelsey always keep an eye out for him. Or for any of his friends.

Ally obviously knew that the overprotective side of him would come out as soon as he saw Austin. But she didn't do anything about it. It wasn't like she was gonna hide him in her closet or push him out the window. It was inevitable.

She quickly typed. _"My..dad is home." _

"Oh. Okay. I'm guessing that's a warning?"

Ally nodded.

They both heard the front door open and close. Kelsey looked up from her book in the living room and went up to Zack.

"Hey," She said sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey to you." Zack said wrapping his arms around her waist and pecking her lips.

"How was work?" She asked.

"Great."

"That's nice."

"Yeah. Where's Ally?" He asked.

"She's studying with a friend upstairs."

"Trish?" Kelsey shook her head.

"Sadie?"

"Not really."

"Who else?"

"Well, Ally is studying with her friend...Austin." Zack's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"He doesn't look like him."

"But he could be one of his 'friends'." He said putting quotation marks around friends.

"I can assure you he's not. If you don't believe me, got talk to them." Kelsey said.

"Okay then." He went up the stairs and to Ally's room.

"Ally?" He knocked.

Ally looked at Austin, looking a bit worried. She stood up and open her door.

"Hey Ally-cat." Ally gave him a giant hug, which Zack returned. Ally was the first to pull away.

"Who's this?" He asked pointing to Austin.

"I'm Austin." He said with a quick wave. Zack knew he wasn't on speaking terms with Ally yet.

"I'm Zack, Ally adopted father."

"Cool."

"So Ally, how was school?" She gave him a thumbs up.

"Great. I have a surprise for you." Ally suddenly got really giddy and smiley. Zack owned a music store. Sonic Boom. Today was the day they would get a new shipment of guitars. Least to say she was excited.

"C'mon." Zack told her as he went downstairs. Ally motioned for Austin to come with her and he gladly did. They went down the steps and out the front door. They found him opening up the trunk of his car and he pulled out dream instruments.

They weren't too extravagant, but they were beautiful and creative. An acoustic guitar with the 36 views of Mt. Fugi and a floral ukulele.

Ally was jumping up and down. She tackled Zack, giving him the biggest hug.

"You like them?" Ally frantically nodded her head. Austin checked the time on his phone and saw that his parents were coming in half an hour.

Ally got her instruments and took them upstairs. Austin saw she had trouble with her guitar and held it for her. She sent him a thankful look.

"Hey, my parents are going to be in half an hour. Can you drop me off?" She nodded.

"Great." They made it to her room and Austin got his things and he and Ally went to her truck.

10 minutes later, they were in front of Austin's house. Austin got out and just as he did, his parents came home.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a billion years. I have had some writer's block and I've been caught up in other fandoms. But anyways, thanks for the support you guys are giving me and I love you all.**

**Song Recommendation: Gasoline and Seeing Red by Alpine.**

**I love this band and they are really good. That's it! Boo-Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hola! I've been wondering where to go with this story for a while. So I re-read it. I did some editing and I have a lot of new ideas now. So thanks! I don't know who or what I'm thanking, but yeah. Here are the shout-outs that I will be giving to you lovely people: **

**rausllyr5xo- Okay! Yay!**

**Auslly Finchel 123- Thank you so much!**

**arianapa1216- Thanks and you will find out about 'him'. Eventually.**

**R5mindedgirl- Thank you so very much for your motivation. I really appreciate it!**

**LoveShipper- Yeah. I needed a way for Austin to meet Kelsey and Zack. Yeah. I already said that.**

**pancakesLOVER2245- Thank you so so so so much!**

**Tomboy22- Thanks and I love Hazel's room too. I wish I had it.**

**Guest- I don't understand? **

**Guest- Yes she does. You will eventually find out!**

**Guest- I will try to update. Thank you so much. I love what you wrote at the end. Awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or anything else you recognize!**

* * *

Why?

Why did they have to come home right when he did? His mother was very protective of him after everything that happened in Tacoma, where they used to live. She was especially cautious about the people Austin chose to surround himself with. Austin knew they would interrogate her. They would make her uncomfortable.

"Austin?" His mom said coming towards him. Austin was just standing by Ally's truck, frozen.

"Uh, hey." He said with a simple wave.

"Did you just come back from football practice?"

"Um..no." He replied nervously.

"Then...where were you?" She moved to her left to see who was in the truck, but Austin blocked her. She moved to her right and Austin blocked her again. It wasn't until she gave Austin a stern glare that he moved away in defeat.

She was surprised to see Ally in the driver's seat.

Ally shyly smiled.

"Hello." Ally waved in response to the greeting.

"I'm Austin's mother, Mrs. Moon. You can call me Mimi though."

Ally simply nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Ally." Austin said for her. Mimi glanced at Austin before looking Ally.

Ally nodded again.

"Well, hello Ally." She put her hand out and Ally gently shook it.

"Is she a friend of yours?" She asked Austin.

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Well Ally, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Ally mouthed 'No thanks' to Mimi.

"That's okay. Maybe some other time." Ally gave a great big smile before motioning that she had to go. She started up the truck and left.

"Austin?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"You never answered my question. Where were you?" Mimi said walking into the house with her husband, Mike.

"Ally and I were studying at her house. She's my tutor."

"You need tutoring? You were doing fine."

"I know. But in a week or two, I'll be back to my B average."

"What about football? Have to even gone to practice?"

"On the weekends and Coach said that once my grades are up, I'll be able to actually play."

"You better be." Mike added.

"I will. Goodnight."

Austin went up the stairs and into his room. A bit frustrated I might add.

You see, Austin's parents didn't really have faith in his mental abilities. It's not that they thought he was dumb or anything like that. But after everything he had been through in his past, they didn't want him to break down. They didn't want him to feel like his disability was something people could use against him anymore.

Austin went to his desk and pulled out a messy pile of notebook pages. He looked through all of them and found the one he was looking for. He took the paper, got his guitar, and sat down on his bed. He quickly finished it and read it over.

He started strumming and singing.

_You've got them all hypnotized_  
_Dragging them round by the eyes oh_  
_They're lined up shoulder to shoulder_  
_Like dominoes you keep knocking them over_  
_And all them fools got diamond rings just waiting for you (waiting for you)_  
_And I can't fool myself but we both know it's true_

_Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it_  
_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_  
_What do I have to do? What do I have to do?_  
_You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace_  
_Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance_  
_What do I have to do?_  
_to be the latest choice?_  
_Oh Oh, Oh yeah Uh_

_Your lips got me wondering why_  
_I'm tangled in lame pick up lines oh_  
_Something is taking over (Something is taking over)_  
_You've got my heart set on roller coaster_  
_I'm chasing you around, you got your leash on me, too (your leash on me, too)_  
_I wish that I could fool myself, but we both know it's true_

_Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it_  
_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_  
_What do I have to do? What do I have to do?_  
_You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace_  
_Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance_  
_What do I have to do?_  
_(Oh Oh Oh)_

_See I will fly you to Paris_  
_I'll even learn the language_  
_Vous avez de très beaux yeux_  
_Oooh so beautiful_  
_Climb the Eiffel Tower_  
_Touch the moon and call it ours yeah_  
_Cuz it'd never shine as bright as you_

_When you walked into the room_  
_I never had a chance_  
_Tell me what do I have to do? (What do I have to do?) What do I have to do?_

_Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it_  
_Baby look around, you got a lot of options_  
_What do I have to do? (What do I have to do?) What do I have to do?_  
_You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace_  
_Fallin' on my knees (fallin' on my knees yeah), girl I'm losing balance_  
_What do I have to do?_  
_to be the latest choice_  
_Ooooh_

I'm sure we all know who this is about.

* * *

**A/N: Yup. That's how the chapter ended. Well it technically ends in this author's note, but you get my point. So I have stuff to let out. **

**This chapter would have been up sooner, but I was in my favorite place on this entire earth besides the internet...Seattle! And I love it. It's my heaven.**

**I feel like I'm so late with this. You may have known about this if you are a big R5 fan or anything like that. But these people on Youtube known as Kat and Gabe read teen magazines(Tiger Beat, BOP,etc). Of course, Ross was on the cover of both of them. And he was basically the victim of ridicule in the video. Yes, I know how dramatic that sounded but I couldn't find other words. They said things like how he wasn't very bright, he was an asshole, and that he had dead eyes. They also said that Rydel was on multiple drugs. So there.**

**Now even though in the description they said that they didn't want to offend anyone and it was basically for comedic purposes, but they really only bashed the people on the magazine and you can't help but take it personally sometimes. Look at the likes and dislikes ratio on the video. It is kind of funny. But there was a comment there that was so true. But yeah. I'm late aren't I?**

**So the song recommendation of the chapter is: **

**Brad Kavanagh's cover of She Looks So Perfect!**

**I love his covers and I love this song. Original and cover! **

**And for this chapter, I'm am gonna to a small QOTD. And it's...what is your favorite story in the A&A archive? Mine is When You Force A Friendship.**

**So that's it. Oh! I set a poll up on my profile for this story. I'm planning to write a songfic chapter for this story and you can vote for it there. So yeah! I love Seattle and I'm on my way to believing! Boo-Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So yeah. I hope you liked that last chapter. Even though it was pretty short. I just love my reviewers so much. You guys are just really awesome and I really appreciate you guys. So I am doing well. I might not be able to write as much because of something that you guys will find out about later. And now...here are the shout-outs to you amazing people:**

**Auslly Finchel 123- Thanks and Laura is definitely wise enough to not hang out with people like that. I love Blindsided too and you are so sweet! :)**

**pancakeLOVER2245- Thanks and I would try to drop hints that he had a disability and I decided to just let it out. You'll find out though. Eventually. Thank you so so much for loving my story!**

**arianapa1216- Yes he does in fact have a disability. Thank you so so so so much for listening to my song recommendations! I love all of Brad's covers. I love The Bad Boy Lives Next Door! Has to be one of my favorite stories. **

**Tomboy22- Thanks and I would honestly die if I had Hazel's room.**

**LoveShipper- Yeah. They know what he's been through.**

**rausllyr5xo- Aww. Thanks for...freaking out, I guess? I LOVE THE SONG TOO! The acoustic version though.**

**EyesDontTwinkle- Thanks! And you'll find out!**

**Janette- Thank you and all will be revealed in time.**

**Britbrat- Okay and touche. I understand and I'm working on it. You'll learn about their past in maybe the 9th or 10th chapter. Thanks and I love you typing out the Boo-Bye!**

**KawiiNeko7031- Of course I remember you! Thanks and I'm sorry. You'll find out someday.**

**Daddysgirl11- Thank you so much! And that's okay. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or anything you recognize! Here's so M rated words in this chapter by the way. Just a warning!**

* * *

It was about a week later.

Math class was over.

"Austin, I have some good news for you." Mrs. Volk said sitting behind her desk.

"Okay?" She simply handed gave him the last three tests he took. The first was dated back to a month ago. A D- was on top written in red Sharpie. The second was from two weeks ago. It had a B. The third was from yesterday. It had an A.

What was possibly the widest grin grew on Austin's face.

"Now I don't expect you to get constant A's, but that you at least continue to get B's like before."

"You got it. Thanks!"

"Don't thank me. Thank your tutor." She pointed out.

"Yeah. I will. Bye!" Austin ran out the door and into Mr. Stern's classroom. He walked right up to Ally, who was sitting in her seat.

He did what no boy at Marino High has done before...

He hugged her. He _hugged _her. Austin Moon just hugged Ally Dawson.

Ally didn't really 'do' relationships. She didn't really trust guys after what happen in the past. But she didn't really go unnoticed. I mean, lots of guys had crushes on her. She was just an adorable little thing. And Ally saw this. She's an observant girl. She would flash them a sweet smile or wave at them, but wouldn't ever plan to pursue them.

She was the most innocent girl in the entire city of Miami. If a guy simply held her hand, chaos.

Now that a she was in not only a guy's embrace, but a cute guy's embrace. And not only a cute guy's embrace, but a cute _popular _guy's embrace. One word for what's gonna happen. Drama.

They received stares. Everyone was either glaring, whispering, or just had shocked looks on their faces. Austin had his eyes closed while the familiar grin was on his face. He was in his nirvana. Ally, however, was blushing under the attention she was getting.

She tapped his back and Austin pulled away, curious. She simply gestured to the people around them. He looked up and realization hit. He unwrapped his arms from her and went back to his seat. Everyone else went back to their own lives.

Honestly, Ally was getting scared. She knew this would spread like a wildfire. Trish and Sadie would ask questions. The populars would be after her. She would have people's attention. Great, everything she ever wanted! Not.

An hour later, Ally was off to third period. She was about to walk in when Brooke walked right up to her.

"Hi! You're Ally, right!" Brooke said cheerfully. Ally nodded, smiling at her positivity.

"Good, because I have something for you." Before Ally could even blink, Brooke had shoved her onto the lockers behind her. The loud thund of the lockers and Ally's books falling to the ground made everyone turn to look at them.

"Listen here! Austin is mine and only mine. Got it you little-"

"What the hell?!" Both girls looked to see Austin coming towards them. Brooke's face immediately went from murderous to innocent.

"Hey Austy!" She said in her normal, annoying voice.

"Why did you just do that?"

"Do what?"

"Oh don't act like I didn't see you push Ally." He said, not buying her little act.

"She had her little fucking hands all over you in second period!"

"How would you know? You don't have that class with us." Austin pointed out.

"Word gets around fast here, Austin."

"That doesn't matter to me. And I'm not yours! Aren't you dating Ethan?"

"Oh I was never into the douchebag!"

"Good. He's been cheating on you with Victoria since school started!"

"What?!" Brooke screeched as she stomped down the hall, trying to find him.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked Ally as he went to pick up her books off the floor.

Ally nodded and helped Austin pick them up. The only book left was her science textbook. Both teens went for it, their hands colliding.

But they didn't pull away. Ally simply ignored the tingles running up her arm and grabbed her book.

They both stood up and went into class.

* * *

It was time for lunch and the cafeteria was packed. Austin had walked in and he was a bit surprised at what he saw.

Ally was actually in the cafeteria today. She was sitting with Trish, Sadie, and Dez. Wait, Dez? Was he friends with Ally? I mean, he knew that him and Ally knew eachother. But if Dez was friends with her, why didn't Dez just introduce him to her? Wouldn't it have just made things easier?

Anyways, Austin was pretty happy that she was here. And with people he got along with. But then...there were the populars, sitting on what everyone called 'The Ramp' in the cafeteria**(A/N: I imagined the cafeteria to be like the one from Geek Charming, so it will probably make more sense now)**.

He was debating with himself. He could either sit with his friends and enjoy it. Or, he could sit with the people who are basically capable of control his entire high school experience at Marino.

It was either be happy or go through a rewind of Tacoma. He came to a decision.

What happen in Tacoma was NOT going to happen here. That's what Austin thought as he made his way to the populars.

In the back of his mind though, he knew he was making the wrong choice.

He sat down and ignored all the questions he was getting. From time to time, he would look back at the others and see them laughing and having a nice time.

He only wished he was a part of that.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I have some announcements. First, I am volunteering at summer school. The hours are 8-2. And those are my summer writing hours! Plus, I will be attending therapy soon. Yup. Second, on Thursday morning, my sister woke me up and said "I'm taking your laptop to Texas with me." and my world came crashing down. This may be sad...but my laptop's my life! My best friend! I'm not the biggest fan of human interaction and...I had a melt/breakdown. Which is the reason I'm going to therapy. And because of that, I'm back to writing on our sucky desktop. Thus meaning, updating will be slower than usual. And I have an opinion about the kiss in R5's latest music video. I am a huge Raura shipper, but I wasn't mad or sad. I was honestly laughing when I saw it because it was really just a 'WTF' moment. To me, it was extremely obvious that it was of course scripted and it was a very unrealistic kiss. Yeah.  
**

**And that's honestly it for now. The song recommendation of the chapter is...**

**Habits(Stay High) by Tove Lo  
**

**This is a pretty popular song and I love it. It might make an appearance in this fanfic, it may not. Who knows! Now I have decided that I would be writing a songfic chapter for this story. The choices are...**

**She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5 **

**Ours- Taylor Swift**

**The Only Exception- Paramore**

**I Love You- Avril Lavigne**

**I will also be starting a new story in maybe a month or two? I'm not sure yet. **

**So yeah. I hope you guys have a nice time on here! Watermelon is actually a vegetable and I'm on my way to believing. Boo-Bye!**


End file.
